The Emblem of the Stars
by MysticOmega
Summary: Blood will spill and the ground will shake when the New Chosen and the Fallen Chosen will meet. Lives will be lost. And for what? For the chance of a prophecy to reign peace. Shoujo ai. Possibly even yuri. Rating might change. Rekka [DISCONTINUED]


MysticOmega: Okay, despite my better judgment I've decided to start a new story. Even though I have one I have yet to finish. Well, now since its summer at last I think I just may be able to update my stories more regularly. As you can tell this fic is a cross between Star Wars and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Before I begin the fic, there are a few things I'd like to point out.

1. This story will follow the Star Wars plot to a certain extent. But there will be changes to better suit the FE characters.

2. The planets will be all the same. As for things like Sacae, Lycia, Elibe, Ostia, Saint Elimine, well I've decided to use them as ship names.

3. The Black Fang will not be a large organization. Instead it will be a small group of elite warriors within the Sith.

4. Now to one of the most important things. This IS shoujo ai, possibly even yuri if it comes to that. If you don't like that then I suggest leaving. Flames will not be accepted.

5. Lastly and the most important thing. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Fire Emblem. I only own the plot of this story.

Now that that's been taken care of, on to the story.

* * *

_The girl collapsed on the wet ground. Pain dazzled her mind and the rain blurred her vision. Her damp clothing made her skin feel cold and irritating. The increasing wind howled in her ears and would've tossed her orchid hair around if it hadn't been stuck to her skull by water and blood._

_The girl grunted and lifted her body off the ground. However, the task was proven impossible when she fell back down. Stars danced in her sight and she was aware of a numbing sensation from her right side. Turning her head, the young girl expected to see a pale and weakened arm. What she saw made her want to retch._

_Her sleeve had long since been torn and the white fabric had turned red from the ooze of blood. The young girl gave a cry of pain and grief at the obvious loss of her limb. Her cries grew a little louder when her left arm felt nothing, but the deep red, sticky liquid._

_The orchid-haired girl turned her head away from the gruesome sight. She spotted her lightsaber lying in a pool of rain and blood. Blinking in confusion, she confirmed that the blood wasn't hers. Her confusion turned to horror, when she noticed a figure lying just beyond her lightsaber._

_The gasp of pain that escaped her mouth ended in a ghastly choking sound. The person, obviously a woman by her feminine figure, was distorted. Her legs were bent in an odd way that was more than likely unnatural. Sapphire locks veiled the woman's face, but the girl knew her sister when she saw her. _

_Unable to bear the sight, the girl turned her head. Moments later she would wish that she hadn't. keeping her body still might have stopped years of trauma and nightmares. For now in her vision was another woman. She was older and slightly taller than the sapphire one. But unlike the sapphire one the woman's teal hair didn't veil her face. Teal eyes once so motherly and gentle were now empty. The woman's mouth was wide open in a wordless scream. Her hands were clasped around the ends of a lightsaber embedded in her stomach. Blood oozed slowly from the still figure, dark ruby red and trickling like small rivers._

_The orchid-haired girl choked and crawled to her sister like a beaten animal. Each movement that she made sent new bouts of pain shooting through her body. Grasping the wet earth with one hand, she stared into her sister's sunken face. Greif washed over her like a tidal wave and she buried her face into her sister's immobile chest._

_The rain pattered on her head relentlessly, but she didn't care anymore. _

_Her sister lay here, dead. Her other sister lay not too far, crippled. And here she was; alive yet deformed._

"_Fiora?"_

_Her voice came out as a tiny whisper. Hoping, pleading, and wishing that her sister wasn't really dead._

_Silence._

"_Fiora?"_

_Greif._

"_Fiora."_

_Pain._

"_FIORA!"_

_Failure.  
_

_

* * *

_

Turquoise eyes snapped open.

The woman's body jerked up. A cold thin layer of sweat covered her porcelain skin from beneath her long sleeved shirt. Waves of orchid-hair stuck to her skull. Sighing shakily, the woman rose from her cold bed.

Dim thuds echoed around the small room as she crossed the metallic floor to the only window there. In the pane of glass that blocked her view she saw her reflection. A thin, pale drenched in sweat. Wide, alert turquoise eyes stared back with an almost cat-like gaze. Orchid locks almost veiled the thin scar that ran over her right eyes. Her acute sight noticed the water beyond the glass.

Rain.

The night was raining. It came in heavy drops like deep screams from a far off dream.

Snarling to herself, the woman whirled around when she sensed another presence in the room. An ebony-haired woman stood in the doorway. Her amber eyes and lithe figure reminded the orchid-haired woman of a snake.

"Sonia! What do you want?"

Sonia didn't flinch at the barely contained anger in the gruff voice. Merely, she bowed and held up a pair of clothes. Dark brown boots, brown pants, a beige shirt, and a deep black cloak lay in her arms.

"Forgive me, Darth Wing, but Emperor Nergal wishes to speak to you."

Darth Wing heaved a sigh. She turned her head away. For a long time she didn't speak or utter a sound. As the minutes passed by Sonia began to wonder if Darth Wing was going to refuse to see Emperor Nergal. This in turn would not be a good sign for her or the dark warrior. She started slightly when at last Darth Wing spoke.

"Leave and ell him I'll be there in a moment."

Sonia jumped once more and quickly discarded the clothes on the bed. Darth Wing watched her go with a look of indifference. The indifference turned to disdain as she trudged back to her bed. She gripped her white shirt and shrugged it off. The cold chilled her, but she pulled the beige shirt over her head. The pants and boots quickly found there way on her legs. The black cloak fluttered slightly as she hid herself within it.

The metallic door to her room made a swished motion as she through it. Clone troops looked up when she passed by and they dipped they're heads in respect and fear. Darth Wing couldn't help, but smirked. She felt they're fear in her mind. They had good reason to fear her.

Her footsteps stopped when she stood in front of another mechanical door. An alarm sounded with a robotic voice.

"Please place hand on the pad and state your name."

Darth Wing raised her left hand on the glowing blue pad. A red light swirled through it and she said, "Darth Wing."

There was a chiming sound and the mechanical voice spoke once more. "Identified. Permission granted." The door opened with a swish and she stepped inside. Darth Wing felt a rush of air behind her and heard the door close, hand twitching slightly at the sound.

Blinking she spotted her Master sitting on one of his crimson, cushioned chairs. He was staring at a large window which allowed a view of the inky black night sky, not even the shimmer of a star hanging in the dark abyss. At the moment he was stroking his blue beard thoughtfully, eyes glazed over like tainted blue gems. He glanced at her when she approached.

"You wished to see me, Master?" She questioned softly and without the usual anger. Only her Emperor knew her voice without the wrath of its bitter anger and that showed how much control he had over her.

Nergal smirked lightly. "Ah, Darth Wing. I have some interesting news to tell. It appears as if the Jedi have found a new replacement for the Chosen in the prophecy."

Darth Wing stiffened. If it concerned the Jedi and the prophecy, then her Master had a job for her. She waited in tense silence, eyes narrowed coldly, as Nergal's maniacal smirk widened.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

The clone troops stood in a resigned order and saluted Darth Wing. She smirked at the number of them. Possibly more than a hundred stood before her, ready and willing to carry out her orders. "Alright! Into the ship!"

Marching and holding their weapons they moved as one into the large black and red battle ship. She followed with a flutter of her dark cloak. Settling herself into the captain's chair she commanded, "Take off!"

One clone troop nodded and fired up the ship's engine. A whistle sounded and increased in volume as the Fortress rumbled and blasted off into the sky. Darth Wing leaned back in her seat and smirked, eyes dancing in cold mirth. She would have a surprise for the Jedi when she appeared. A very malicious surprise.

She glanced down at a folder in her left hand and her smirk widened, "Mission: Track down Lyndis Caelin and destroy her."

* * *

MysticOmega: Yes, before you attack me, remember that I did say no flames. And yes I know that I made an FE character very OOC, but that's the way it has to be in order for the plot to work. It'll change later on in the story don't worry. Hmmm, now how will Lyn deal when she finds out she's being hunted? Well, I can tell you she won't go down without a fight. Next chapter her POV.

Oh, one more thing. A special thanks is to Wolf From The Hidden Flames for being my beta reader. Thanks sis! Plus, sorry if this chapter was rushed or anything. The chapters will get longer I promise!


End file.
